muppetfandomcom-20200223-history
Oscar's Letter Party
Magic on Sesame Street is a 1988 Sesame Street interactive home video released for the View-Master Interactive Vision video game system. The system came with a simple controller which included a joystick and three colorful buttons. As the video plays, the characters address the player directly, and ask the player to make a choice by pressing one of the buttons. The video has a number of different soundtracks recorded, and the player's choices toggle back and forth between the soundtracks, giving the impression that the player has changed the course of the story. Summary The game opens up with Oscar, with his trash can surrounded by happy faces. Using the controller, the player erases them for him. :: Grover and Christopher play a game where he gets tickled, then holds up a sign saying "STOP" when he wants the tickling to end. (The player can hit the blue button to tickle Grover, and the red one to make him stop.) Oscar reveals that the player will be able to attend a grouch party, but must do some things first. First, Fluffy displays the letters O, V, C and K and wants the player to choose one. One the player has piked one, Oscar hears a car, alerting him that the party decorations have arrived. As he leaves, he presents a film that may have the chosen letter in it. ::Cartoon: Psychedelic alphabet (The player can hit a button when their letter appears on screen for a message from Oscar.) To make sure the player is worthy enough of attending his grouch part, he conducts a grouch test. However, if the player proves they aren't grouchy they'll get an invitation to Bob's party instead. Before the test, Bob appears, hoping the player will attend his normal party. For the first part of the test, Oscar has the play make a grouch word. After the first test, Bob comes by the can to make sure the player is coming to his party. ::"Octopus Blues" (The player can hit their green button to make 8 fish appear when they hear the number 8). Next, Oscar presents a grouch music test. He plays a song that can be sung two ways... ::Big Bird signs "May I Be Your Friend" to an eel in his nest. (If the play wants to hear grouch lyrics by Oscar, they press the blue button, and the red button for Big Bird's lyrics.) Oscar writes the results on his scorecard and asks the player to remember their letter for the next segment. ::Cartoon: A Rube Goldberg device is used to display the letters of the alphabet. (The play can hit their green button when their letter appears.) ::Kermit sings "The Frogs in the Glen." (When the player hears the word "frog", their green button will make an animated frog appear.) While Bob blows up the balloons for his party, Oscar runs the "Grouch Two-Plex" at his can. Two films appear above him (one about a butterfly and the other about pigs), which will give more proof as two how grouchy the player is. If the player picks the pig film, Oscar gives it a good review (4 oinks). :: Grover asks Maya to help him follow an arrow. The arrow keeps changing direction until Grover falls down, exhausted. (The play can hit their white button to make an arrow that matches the one onscreen.) Now it's time for the "Party Quiz". Oscar gives choices for part games, decor and presents. He plays a film while he tallies the score. ::Kermit sings "Caribbean Amphibian." (The green button will make animated frog lead to a lillypad.) Oscar gives the final tally, which gets the player into either Bob or Oscar's party. If the player gets Oscar's, then they gets to attend a party with Oscar, his elephants and The Grouchketeers. Category:Sesame Street Video Games